Emery's story
by Taymay13
Summary: Emery was a normal girl until she was kidknapped by the Hospital.  Suddenly she has wings and five people depending on her for survival. Oh and the whole developing powers and phyco scientists thing. No Flock atleast not till much later.


The wind whipped up leaves and litter spinning it around a vortex. The sky was slowly filling with swollen black clouds and I heard a rumble of thunder in the background. I gave silent thanks when I saw my house come into view. Another rumble came from behind me causing me to jump. Turning I saw it wasn't thunder but a large beat up construction van. I felt my pulse quicken when the vehicle began to slow. I started to walk faster veering a little away from the road.

"Hey girly what's a little thing like you doing out here alone" a silky voice crooned from my right. Cutting my eyes I saw a surprisingly handsome blonde sitting in the driver's seat. While his face was handsome and his voice seductive, his smile was eerily wolfish and his eyes had a unkind glint.

I chose to ignore him and focused my eyes on the ground when the sound of slamming doors caused me to jerk my vision back up. Before I could look behind me however, two pairs of hands grabbed me roughly from behind. A scream bubbled up in my throat but died there as a wad of cloth was crammed into my mouth. I panicked and began to pull and fight but the hands had an iron grip and began to drag me backwards.

"No" I thought frantically "This wasn't happening, why wasn't anyone coming to help me" but a quick scan answered my question. There was NO ONE to come. This part of my street was all businesses and they had all closed for the day. I was lifted and haphazardly tossed through the vans back doors. I saw that the men who had taken me were also gorgeous males one a shaggy brunette, the other also a blonde.

The doors slammed shut quickly and I was enveloped in semi darkness. I heard a click telling me the doors were locked from the outside. A few seconds later there was a jolt and I knew the van was moving.

Suddenly I felt the shock dissolve into pure terror as I realized I was being taken and I was helpless. I began to hyperventilate and I pulled the cloth from my mouth and screamed. I threw myself at the door banging against it with my fists. I flung myself at the door repeatedly but to no avail. I finally crumpled to my knees breathing quick and shallow. I realized I was crying.

"Ace give the damn bitch a sleeper before she kills herself" I heard one of my kidnappers muffled voice from the front of the van. A few moments passed then I heard a squeaking sound. My head jerked up and I saw a door I hadn't seen open at the other end of the van. I screamed when I saw two of the men entering, one with a syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"Grab her" The one with a syringe told the other while rolling his eyes at me. The blonde guy who had grabbed me made his way to the corner I had huddled to. He grabbed my arms and slammed me into the vans wall hard. I screamed again and he winced at the sound.

"Enough!" the brunette with the syringe snapped harshly. He stepped closer and grabbed my chin roughly "You shut up, before I have to snap your pudgy little neck" he growled. I reared back and spit in his face and he blinked before jerking my neck to the side. He raised his hand and stabbed the syringe into the bottom of my neck.

A strangled scream was torn from my throat and for a few seconds all l felt was the stab of pain in my neck. I saw the blonde flinch at the sight and turn his head. Slowly my whole body was overcome by a pins an needles sensation and then I lost feeling first in my toes but it quickly engulfed my legs. I gasped and the men let me drop to the floor my legs gave away uselessly and I caught myself with my arms. The men laughed as the numbness washed over my arms and I flopped to the floor. My vision began to spot and my breathing was getting shallow. The men began to turn away but I heard the blonde sigh as he left.

"She's got some fight in her maybe she'll make it". The brunette laughed coldly "Doubt it". The door slammed and I felt myself drift into darkness


End file.
